bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Eldritch Rocker Haido/@comment-26361493-20161228144624/@comment-26361493-20161229041755
You are even more delusional than I think it was....... Since when I did say Haido is OP just because he got the best HoT in game when you combine LS + BB/SBB? I said a VERY GOOD UNIT for a FREE UNITS like him! You really are a hilariously person too with making a statements of Rozalia and etc of all that crap units...... Let me tell you something what you have missed, I say Haido is kicking Alice's Supportive Ability like Healing and etc. I've never said that he could REPLACE a 7* base Units like them...... I think you missing the points of Standard Unit is......... Krantz is from 5* Base Unit which means he was more stronger than Alice and since Alice was from 3* base units, her LS isn't good as 5* base units and so does Haido being a free units, but comparing it between them is even more acceptable than comparing it to a higher base Units who got OE like Krantz. First of all, Krantz OE & Haido OE is 2 differents role which means you make a super mistake to ever put them in the first place, although If we want to say it... Here's what Krantz Heal have in the first place on his SBB (3000 - 3500 + 22.5% Own's REC) which if we compare to Haido's BB that have (3500 - 4000 + 32.4% Own's REC) then yes Krantz Heal is far more useless than Haido skills so far, see the difference? Heal of Haido is more OP than your beloved Krantz, how pity.... Although it is true that Haido was more on terms of Healing, you can't compare it to Krantz so delete that thing out of your list. What about Rozalia? Her BB Healing power is just like Haido, oh wait! She still lacking too despite have the highest rate of 40% Own's REC! and what about Hisui? You seriously joking right? I said Supportive ability like Barrier and Heal not Mitigation.... I think we can see who is more stupid in this terms. What about Lyonesse? May God bless your stupidity next time if you want to compare it with right because stupidity has it's own limits since Lyonesse and Haido is totally different and irrelevant in the first place, but if you want to compare it.... Haido Dark Stat Booster with SP is same as Siege and her being 100%, so there you go... Enjoy that stupidity enough? What about Melord? Yes I must say Haido is lower than Melord since he's only got the portion of what Melord does, but then again as I said in the beginning..... Comparing 7* base of gems and ST with free is outrageous! What about Holia? He and Holia BB got have slight differents terms being a Healer but mostly to Haido, it was due to Haido pure instant Heal & pure HoT was a little more lower than Holia (but more far better to Holia if she's using SP to enhance it more), but it was good enough too considering both of them are too similar in their own roles of Healing, but more than Healing all Haido's do with Holia's do is totally different. Holia is preventing Element, Critical & Status Reduction while Haido is Dark Barrier, Dark Stat and ATK Reduction, but even then what Holia have with what Haido have in SP has making him more favorable as he can boost OD in BB/SBB by 8% while Holia is doesn't, so yeah they can only relate in healing more than that was beyond unforgivable as I said about 7* base of gems and ST with free. What about Camilla? ....... I have no words for it, your stupidity to even brought her here was beyond unforgivable........... The only thing that I can relate is BC DC from Hadio which only lacks 5%, but even then people would not even take it as they were not as stupid as you! Plus if we even compare his Dark Barrier which 3000 HP, you can compare it to Juno-Seto (Outclassed), Galtier (Same), Faelan (Same), Adriesta (Same) and many out there who have Barrier like Haido, they were on the same terms even though he was free..... So think about it. For Elimo cases, he got outclassed badly on Healing terms but more than that he has the same Barrier as Elimo and different buffs than her. I'm not saying he could replace everything and OP, but when you play hiim with right he can defeat many OE too in his own rights. Be even glad he was on your Units, YOU CAN TALK ABOUT HE DOESN'T GOOD ONLY IF YOU COMPARING HIM WITH ACCEPTABLE OE THAT WAS LIKE HIM!!!! WHICH I DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! Placing him to current meta and different roles was beyond forgivable to me. Even though what meta OE does have with Haido have is different...... Zeruiah OE have Boost OD Gauge to SBB ONLY with 8% as him while he can do both.... So don't talk about crap this and that with comparing it to meta as what meta does have too can have the same level as he does.